


The Year of Change

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The New Year begins in the kingdom and old foes are making it memorable<br/>Prompt: 90 New Year</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year of Change

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** The Year of Change  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Aithusa, Devon, Sigan  
 **Summary:** The New Year begins in the kingdom and old foes are making it memorable  
 **Warnings:** possible character death  
 **Word Count:** 769  
 **Prompt:** 90 New Year

 

 

 **The Year of Change**  
The church bells sounded in the New Year all over the new Kingdom of Britain. Arthur had decided that the expense of fireworks was not a good idea for financially a struggling kingdom. Most of the papers agreed with him and applauded his frugality. Arthur just saw it as good sense.

Arthur stood on the roof of the Kingdom building and looked over the city. He was remembering another view he once saw from the highest parapet of the old castle.

Behind him Gwen came through the door wrapped up in a heavy coat and carrying a thick red woolen scarf.

Arthur turned as she approached. “I was just thinking. I’ll be back in soon.”

“Wear this until you do.” Gwen handed him the scarf.

Arthur took it and put it on he put his hands out to surrender the fight.

“Do you remember when we were first married and I took you to the highest place in the castle to show you the kingdom.” Arthur said.

“Yes. I loved it but it was a bit scary that high up.” Gwen said. Is that what you’re seeing, the old view.”

“Yes. I can’t help it. Guinevere, there is a mad sorcerer out there and I have no idea where he is or if Merlin can even stop him again.“ Arthur ran his hand through his hair.

“He will. You said it yourself. His powers are stronger now than they have ever been.” Gwen put her arm through Arthur’s. “It’s too soon to worry. The New Year has just begun.”

“Arthur?” Merlin said from the door.

Arthur and Gwen turned to see what Merlin wanted.

“We found him. He is on the old Camelot road heading to the excavation. I called Leon and him and Gwaine are clearing everyone out.” Merlin told him.

“Merlin, you won’t get there in time.” Arthur said.

“I will if I use my magick. It will attract him. He will sense me.” Merlin said.

“Don’t do anything stupid. My sister is too young to be a widow.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. He stepped over away from them and whispered a spell that brought a swirling wind to transport him to Camelot.

“Let’s get inside. You’re shivering.” Arthur said. “We should all get home. Tell Morgana to bring Devon and come home with us. I don’t want her alone if something happens.”

“Now you are worrying me.” Gwen said.

“You heard his voice. This may not end well.” Arthur said.

Arthur opened the door and they went into the stairwell. They could hear the dragon roaring.

“What is up with Aithusa?” Arthur said.

“I don’t know. We better tell Morgana.” Gwen said.

They reach the office level only to see Morgana heading for the service elevator to the ballroom.

“The dragon….” Arthur started.

I know. I heard her. Devon is in with your nanny.” Morgana said. “Arthur, I want to let her out. She will come back she did when Merlin took her out.”

Arthur nodded. “She may have sensed Merlin leaving.”

“I think that was it. It just started.” Morgana said. She rushed into the elevator and went to release the dragon.

“Its barely past midnight and I have to worry over a dragon being seen and a mad sorcerer killing my friend.” Arthur said. “This New Year sucks balls already.”

“You should kiss me. You haven’t yet.” Gwen said. “That may help.”

Arthur sighed and leaned down to give her a slow wet kiss.

“Better?” Gwen asked.

“Yes.” Arthur said. “I could always face anything after you kiss me.”

Morgana came back out of the elevator. “I want to go but he told me to stay.”

“You have Devon.” Gwen said. “He will need you.”

“You mean if Merlin dies.” Morgana said. “He wouldn’t dare. I’d kill him myself.”

“Come on. Let’s get the children and get out of here.” Arthur said.   
X  
Merlin arrived at the abandon dig site and looked around. He saw a dark shape coming towards him.

“So it’s you again.” The voice was barely a whisper.

“It always will be me.” Merlin said.

“Not for long.” The voice said

Strangled cries from the form carried in the wind. There was a final gasp before a young man of no more than twenty fell dead.

A plume of blue smoke left the body and headed towards Merlin.

Merlin had the crystal heart in his hand and started to speak the spell. Something was wrong it wasn’t working. Merlin tried again with everything in him.

Aithusa’s silhouette came against the moon. It was the last thing Merlin saw before passing out.


End file.
